


Unfettered

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Ambassador Lwaxana Troi runs into Doctor Beverly Crusher at a neuroscience conference and the lovely doctor has some very interesting thoughts in her head. Almost as if she's trying to flirt with Lwaxana herself. How divine.





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> written for Trek rarepair swap.

Out of Jean-Luc's crew, Beverly Crusher's was one of the more unlikely minds to find such thoughts. Lwaxana expected them from Will Riker, he was an open book (probably why Deanna found him so intriguing) , and Jean-Luc had a thing for her breasts, that he very politely hid behind years of self-restraint. That made teasing him all the more fun, because the thoughts were there, Lwaxana was an incredibly beautiful woman, and she knew it, but the way he held back was fascinating.

Beverly's thoughts as she toyed with the garnish in her drink were entirely more playful and deliciously naughty than Lwaxana had ever picked up on before. Perhaps she was relaxed, perhaps it was the drink, perhaps she had some time to decide that brief encounters with other women were something she wanted to engage in. It was fun, this flirtatious side of the good doctor. Lwaxana watched her speak with Doctor Suvari, and Anterren and listened to what she kept hidden. Suvari was Bajoran, and obviously had no idea what Beverly thought of her rather revealing gown, and Anterren was one of the rarer telekinetic Betazoids. She recognized the posture of Beverly's shoulders as relaxed and intrigued but missed the arousal building in her stomach.

Lwaxana, however, was one of the best telepaths on the planet, and knew all of this. She heard Beverly's desire like a gong ringing through the climax of a symphony. The minds around her had their own thoughts, their own harmony's, but today, Beverly Crusher, great genius of the Enterprise, wanted sex.

How tempting.

Beverly ate the cherry out of her drink and finished it, setting it aside as the waiter brought around another tray of Bolian dawn-flowers. She toyed with the stem, not bothering to conceal any of her more decadent thoughts as Lwaxana clinked their glasses together.

"Not bad for a medical conference."

"The neuroscience ones are always a little more interesting than the standard treatment conferences," Beverly said, letting her eyes fall lightly over Lwaxana's breasts.

She straightened her spine, so they swelled a bit more against the corset of her vivid purple dress. They were incredible breasts, and Beverly was certainly right to be distracted by them. Although, she hadn't thought- of course, Lwaxana was almost everyone's type, if they were intrigued by bipedal mammals.

"I like your dress."

"You like the way my breasts fill out my dress," Lwaxana corrected, "and you're right. My breasts do wonders for the fabric."

Beverly's thoughts drifted to how Lwaxana's skin might taste just beneath the fabric and Lwaxana shared the thought of the sweetness of fresh sweat. How tantalizing. Was she doing this on purpose? Beverly had great mental control, for a human, and there were many things she kept to herself. Lwaxana usually left those thoughts alone. To taunt Jean-Luc and his control was one thing, to brush against pain and bring it close was something else entirely.

Beneath Beverly's compassion and her humor lay pain, and loss so acute that she'd nearly lost herself in it. Those thoughts lay in the fringes of Beverly's mind like walls of duranium, or a starship's shields. They were meant to protect, and disturbing them required consent, and safety. They could remain.

That particular thought about running a tongue down an inner thigh was worth commenting on, however.

 _"Are you thinking about sex for my amusement or is there something you desire?"_ She sent the words into Beverly's head, listening for her answer as the rest of the cocktail reception fell away.

 _"You hear me?_ " Beverly thought it rather than speaking, and Lwaxana had to smile. That was impressive.

"Of course I do, stronger than most, because I know you and well, I'm me."

Beverly grinned. "I thought you might."

"Most people in this room who are telepaths pick up on your receptiveness and warmth, some might get the hint that you're playful, even aroused, but I believe the level of detail you're currently projecting is for my mind alone."

"Oh good."

That earned a laugh. "Oh my dear, if that was what you wanted, all you need do was ask."

Beverly's gaze drifted, and her concentration pulsed like wingbeats. She was bent on this, Lwaxana would hear her.

Non-telepaths, so quaint when they tried.

"I thought I was asking."

"My dear, you are a tease."

Filled with pride like sunlight, Beverly's smile turned coy. "I thought you'd appreciate that."

"Foreplay is a dance of many steps and I do find most version of it intriguing." She took a sip, rolling the sharp citrus of it over her tongue. "Now, how long do you want to dance?"

"My shuttle isn't until oh-nine-hundred tomorrow."

"A pity, I enjoy a leisurely breakfast under most circumstances, but in your case, we'll have to make an exception."

"So you'll keep me all night?"

Lwaxana leaned close, letting their bodies brush together as she slipped a little of her own thoughts into Beverly's very willing mind. Her control was better, of course, and she'd been flirting mentally for decades. She sent the heat of a tongue against Beverly's breasts, the delicious interplay of skilled fingers against skin, softer skin and how they slid against the wetness of arousal.

"I'm sure you can sleep on the shuttle."

That brought blood to Beverly's cheeks in a very becoming manner. "Deanna did warn me."

"Oh?" Lwaxana caressed her wrist, letting her thoughts drift to what she could do with her fingers that Beverly might find much more intense.

Beverly's thoughts flew quickly: her interest, Deanna's gentle explanation of how Betazoids viewed sex and how best to approach Lwaxana if that was her intent. Lwaxana began to ask why not Deanna, since they were such good friends, but that came up quickly.

They served together, and cared for each other. Sex with Deanna had emotional baggage. Sex with Lwaxana was purely for pleasure.

One of Lwaxana's favorite ways to pass an evening, to be sure.

Vivid curiosity ran playfully through Beverly's thoughts, like a golden ribbon floating in the breeze. She wanted to know telepaths, and women. Her age had become more conscious, and she did not want to fade away, to give up on something she loved.

But the walls were there for a reason, many reasons, Jack and lovers she'd lost, Jean-Luc and what she would continue to deny herself.

Lwaxana was safe, and easy (humans made sex so complicated, Betazoids made it much simpler).

More importantly, Lwaxana was very very good. She heard Beverly's memory of Deanna's laughter and her conspiratorial whisper.

_"Mother has a reputation well earned."_

Lwaxana took Beverly by the shoulders, leading her out of the garden towards the thicker trees that surrounded the reception area. Around the first tree large enough, she finished her drink and set the glass down to be recovered later. Taking Beverly's own glass from her hand, she kissed her wrist, then her neckline that her black dress had left exposed.

"Yes," Beverly murmured, leaning against the bark. "Please."

Staring deep into her eyes, Lwaxana opened her mind, extending some of her own strength so that Beverly could share a shadow of a connection. It had worked well with Ian, when he'd allowed her to share his thoughts. Beverly's mind was much more open than her late husband's, making this much easier.

"My people believe there should be no shame in what we want. That love and pleasure are precious, no matter how long they last. Tonight, we are lovers, and we share of ourselves. This is the highest honor, and the greatest gift, but not a solemn promise, but a joyful one."

Part of Beverly's thoughts were amused that Betazoids had protocol for one night stands while most humans she knew, herself included, struggled to let go of their guilt about them.

She'd pay for it with a headache tomorrow, but Lwaxana extended more of herself, opening her own desire, and sharing how much she wanted to slip her hands beneath Beverly's dress.

Shivering, Beverly stroked her lips. The desire to kiss her did not need to be voiced, because Lwaxana knew, and Beverly asked not with words, but with the wistful longing in her mind. Their lips brushed, then met, and the swell of desire between them was shared as fully as their consent.

_"Tonight, dear doctor, we share."_


End file.
